Pathfinders
The Pathfinders are a splinter faction from the Covenant and share similar beliefs in the Forerunners and the Great Journey. It is their belief that the Sangheili desecrated the Covenant leading to its eventual collapse, and it is the moral responsibility of the Pathfinders to walk the Path and transcend. Noctavus is a veteran and the religious leader of the Pathfinders, and it is his command that all species, even humans, can transcend, but the Sangheili cannot be saved or allowed to become a Pathfinder. Roost serves as the official headquarters of the Pathfinders. Origin The Great Schism is the conflict between the client species of the Covenant, and the culmination of stresses that broke the Covenant. In December 2552, news about the battles between Sangheili and Jiralhanae spread throughout Covenant space. Isolated battles were occurring throughout patrolled space, and elsewhere the battles for territory known as the Subjugation Campaign were beginning. The Fleet of Resplendent Solace had spent two weeks in Slipspace cutoff from the news. Fleet Master Danza 'Aldakee had been tasked with the purification of another human world, Roost. This was meant to be a quick mission, but after arriving at their destination, the fleet received word from Sanghelios about the Great Schism. It didn't last long before the Sangheili and Jiralhanae were at each other's throats. It took nineteen hours before the Jiralhanae were able to purge the fleet of Sangheili presence. Noctavus was able to take charge and make sense of the current situation. He remained faithful in the Forerunners and the Great Journey, and broadcasted to his crew that the Sangheili's failures at Installation 04 and with the Prophet of Regret were to blame for the Covenant's collapse. Noctavus had plans to overthrow Roost and make it their base of operations until the storm could settle and the fleet could return home. Governor Augustine Lincoln made contact with the fleet and proposed a deal. Roost would welcome the Jiralhanae into their secret Forerunner ruins, and the Jiralhanae would spare the colonists. The Forerunner ruins were uncovered in 2528, and the local government kept this secret from the Unified Earth Government. Noctavus accepted the deal and was escorted into the subterranean complex. It was difficult to gleam wisdom from the ruins, but Noctavus and his new followers believed this was word from their gods that they were on the right path to finding their salvation. Governor Lincoln and the Pathfinders would develop their relationship in the coming months, and Noctavus would declare to his people that some humans are capable of following the path and finding transcendence. History The Trigger for Transcendence With the changing of the guards, the Jiralhanae ascended to a higher status in the hierarchy of the Covenant. Entire Sangheili fleets were replaced with Jiralhanae crew members, and most of the Sangheili were given lesser positions or sent to guard the homelands. The Fleet of Resplendent Solace was an exception as it was commanded by Sangheili bridge crew, though it contained two Huragok and no other engineers which was an insult to the Shipmaster since that wasn't enough support to repair an entire fleet after a battle. Subject to Bouts and Shivers in Inertia were exceptional engineers nevertheless, and they had worked with the San'Shyuum in interpreting the language and mysteries of the Forerunner relics. Noctavus had intended to exploit their abilities and uncover the secrets of the Forerunner relic on Roost. Subject to Bouts and Shivers in Stillness revealed the Forerunner relic to have been a Lifeworker Category:Resurgence Category:Covenant Remnant Category:Pathfinder